On Harmonious Wings
by DarthSylar
Summary: In the magical land of Equestria there live many monsters, but buried in the past lurks a peaceful guardian ready to awaken in order to challenged the Ultimate Evil. Can Fluttershy and friends save the world from the Lord of Terror...MLPXGodzilla mashup. Please Read and Review! image belongs to Slugbox
1. Butterfly Migration

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro, Godzilla and associated materials are property of Toho. Ideas and themes are inspired by the works of KaijuSamurai **

The moonlight softly filtered in, along with a gentle breeze, through the open window. The sound of the buzzing mosquitoes and chirping crickets had aroused her from her restless slumber, the result of her curiosity that had risen from the mysterious fragment of parchment she had found deep in the Canterlot Archive's Vault. The mare shakily walked over to her desk and held the fragile, ancient parchment towards the moonlight which illuminated it for her to read. The text was ancient, the rest of the text lost to history, and written in a very rare early form of Ancient Equestrian. Being a learned scholar she continued to peruse the document until she had fully translated it. She then hastily wrote down her translation, reading it aloud to herself in order to commit it to memory.

_-And the earth at last settled into a peaceful state. Her twin guardians rested after their terrible battle against the Destroyer__and allowed the world to heal at her own pace._

_In this time of peace rose a new race of ponies. Ponies, which flew swifter than the breeze and wielded magic beyond anyone's wildest dreams. In time, as they became more powerful, they crafted a great civilization and helped to heal the earth's deep wounds._

_For a time they made peace with the land and their civilization spread over the mountains, across the seas and scraped the very heavens. And as their nation grew, so to did their arrogance._

_Their most powerful mages cast a spell that bent nature to their whims. The sun rose by their will, the seas bowed below them, the mountains split open to let them pass and the weather drifted at their command. The natural balance was upset and the earth called to her guardians to put the ponies back in their place. _

_The Black Guardian, angered by the ponies' arrogance, tore apart their grand cities and burned them to the ground. His sister, the Light Guardian then sought to teach the ponies the errors of their ways. Together they were meant to restore the balance and remove the pony's destructive influence. _

_But the Black Guardian was driven by an overzealous rage and sought to severely punish the ponies for their crimes. He thusly cursed many of the ponies, turning them into twisted, dark abominations devoid of their great powers and forced them to feed off others just to survive. The Light Guardian was outraged by her brother's cruelty and sheltered the few unchanged ponies from her brother's wrath. _

_She then rose to battle her destructive brother and two did warred for many years, ravaging the world they were created to protect. The Black Guardian was eventually defeated and trapped beneath the earth. The Light Guardian, her energy expended, drifted into a soft everlasting sleep. _

_Grateful to their savior, the surviving ponies used their magic to become a gentle breeze that would spread The Light Guardian's message of peace across the earth and await her eventual return to the world of ponies as their prophetess and protector._

_Though trapped beneath the earth, the Black Guardian will one day return, should any beings breach their union with the earth and awaken his terrible anger. _**Unreadable**

_Though separated by this terrible conflict. The twin Guardians are destined to reunite in harmony and defend the earth from the return of__

"She placed her quill down after finishing her translation. This mysterious text held many riddles, the most important being the location of her missing parents and legacy they left behind. As she looked off into the star filled night and placed her worn pith helmet, she resolved to piece together the puzzle of her parents' last adventure…

**Daring Do and The Monarch of the Maze"**

Rainbow Dash closed the book and gave it a tight hug.

"This is going to be the most awesome Daring Do yet!" She said. "Finally were going to find out what happened to her parents and what all the clues have been leading us too." She yawned loudly as she looked outside her window to see the sun cresting over the horizon. Her tired eyes betrayed how much she regretted waiting in line at midnight for the release of the latest installment in her favorite book series. "I should probably grab some shut eye. *yawn* Tell the weather patrol I'm taking sick leave…again. Then spend the rest of the day reading, before somepony spoils it for me."

She gently placed her book on her nightstand and tucked herself under the cloud covers…only for them to be flung off by a canary colored Pegasus.

"Rainbow, Wake up! It's time for the butterfly migration!" Fluttershy shouted with enthusiasm. She grabbed Rainbow by the forelegs and dragged her drowsy friend out of the cloud house knocking the book from the night stand.

The book had a simple blue binding with a detailed cover image showing the series' heroine standing before a trio of mazes shaped like large butterflies.

watch?v=5qU1OTH6X8M&feature=related

The sun begins to crest over the horizon as the night princess returns control over the sky to her older sister. In these early morning hours when most normal ponies would be sleeping, four ponies, and one exhausted dragon, who wouldn't fit that characterization await the start of the annual butterfly migration.

"When is it going to start? I'm excited! Are you excited! I'm so totally excited! I mean the annual butterfly migration! The Butterfly migration! The one that happens annually. It's like a birthday for them. That would be amazing if it were their birthdays. Then they'd have a cool road trip and a birthday. OH! I have party hats and cake ready in case it is their birthday(s)…alright I had those ready anyways but I never forget my birthday trombone. " Pinkie Pie said as she blew a long note with her trombone that appeared spontaneously in her hooves. Which caused Twilight, Spike and a completely bored Rainbow Dash to stare at her. "For those extra special birthday emergencies." She added with a wide smile.

"Shh!" Fluttershy said softly, not looking away from her binoculars. "Um, sorry Pinkie. But the butterflies should be here at any moment and the slightest of disturbances could throw them off course." Pinkie Pie answered by miming herself zipping her lip, placing a lock on it and throwing away the key…strangely accompanied with the appropriate sound effects.

"Why exactly am I here Fluttershy. I got the new Daring Do book and need to finish." Rainbow Dash said dramatically throwing herself at Fluttershy's hooves. "Just let me go and I'll try and get you out of weather duty next month."

"But Rainbow, I went to that Wonderbolts air show with you last week." She said pulling out a picture featuring an excited and cheering Rainbow, while Fluttershy was cowering behind her large popcorn and soda. "And I would really, really appreciate if you watch the migration with me this year." She said her eyes having a small hint of tears entering her eyes while curling her lips into a pout. Rainbow did her best to resist but ultimately relented, giving a sigh and looking through her binoculars.

Beside them, their purple unicorn companion constantly shuffles her attention from a large book of astronomy, a telescope and her pair of binoculars, all while she hurriedly takes note and mumbles to herself.

"The axis can be decreased by seventy five degrees and then-"

"Shhh!" Fluttershy said

"Oh sorry Fluttershy. Just a few more minutes and then I'll be quite." Twilight said sheepishly.

"You said than an hour ago egg head." Rainbow said as Twilight ignored her and continued to look at the now rising sun with her telescope. "You know if you keep looking at that your burn your eyes out."

"Oh no that would be just awful. Good thing I have an eye patch but what she loses both eyes. You can't wear two eye patches, that'd be ridiculous. It be funny, but ridiculous. I once wore to eye patches for Nightmare Night when I was a pirate filly. I also had four peglegs, four hooks, four parrots_"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry girls. The princess has given me a very important task." Twilgiht stated while Rainbow mimicked her in an exaggerated manner. "In honor of the second year since Princess Luna returned, Celestia wishes to mark it with an event. The Eclipse. The moon shall briefly pass in front of the sun briefly darkening the sky. But sense such an event is so unheard of, unicorn scholars, such as myself, have been tasked with studying the course the sun and moon will follow as well as the status of the other celestial bodies. We want to determine if there will be any kind of disruption such asteroids or if this event will have any adverse effect on unicorn magic. It all just so new and fascinating and_" She finished only see Fluttershy silently staring her down, her hoof pressed her mouth. A nervous sweat suddenly appeared on Twilight's brow. "But I've got a week before I need to report back to the Princess and there are plenty of other unicorns across Equestria working on the same task. So Spike pack up this stuff and get out my copy of _The Large Book of Lepidopterans._"

From out of small pile of books and papers emerges the small purple dragon holding the tome upon his back. "Here you are Twi. I'll take the rest of your stuff back to the pile." He said as he returned into resting atop the pile of books and other items from their Library home.

"Twi why'd you make him bring all that stuff from the Library." Rainbow said.

"I didn't." she said quietly with a single thought on her mind, _Did Spike look taller_?

"Oh! They're here! They're here! Get ready everypony!" Fluttershy shouted. Instinctively everpony trained their eyes onto to the sky as they felt a gentle breeze wash over them and saw the multi colored wings of the butterflies.

Traveling in a in a several mile long train, the air above the group was completely filled with butterflies of various species. The display of so many colors at once was nearly overwhelming for the group who could only express their emotions in one phrase.

"WOW!"

For more than four hours the group was mesmerized by the dancing, swirling mass of insects that made their way into the Everfree Forrest while being pampered by a very cool breeze.

"Hey ShyShy! Have you ever followed them into the forest to see what they're doing?" Pinkie said as she looked through her binoculars despite them being reversed. Flutteshy's face was enveloped in a scarlet blush as she answered her pink friend.

"Well um. No I haven't . Because most of the time that other animals migrate is so that they may…um…Mate!" she said as she sunk down with a barely audible squeak. "And they deserve their privacy.

"Eww!" said Rainbow making a face at receiving far too much information.

"Aww Yeaaaah good thing I brought my cameras." Pinkie said as she stood up with several cameras hanging around her neck as she caught a few pictures of the now completely red Fluttershy.

"Those are some Papilio machaon. And that's a Lycaeides melissa samuelis." Twilight said as she mentally check off each species from a list of known migratory species. But something soon confused the unicorn as she noticed a few species not known to participate in the migration. Then she found something completely shocking. "And that is, no that can't be right. Glaucopsyche xerces has been extinct for years. And yet there it is." She said pointing out the discovery as well as the entry in her book detailing the insect.

"Yeah Fluttershy there are whole ton more Butterflies that weren't here last year."

"Your right Rainbow. There are so many more than before and several more species, some I've never even seen before. They must be pretty rare. " Her face trapped in a mix of supreme joy and excitement.

"Some of theme that are more than just rare, but some of these species shouldn't even be able to be seen outside of a museum sample. I have some friends in the Canterlot Archives who would give their left hoof to find a single specimen. Let alone a full living community of them."

"Whoo this calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie said as she blew on a noise maker.

As the migration progressed Fluttershy quickly became lost in her thoughts as she watched the spectacular show. She heard in her mind a soft noise come over the breeze. It was slow in tempo with a beat she couldn't quite place it was like a song was being carried with the butterflies as they made their journey into the forest. She closed her eyes and began to softly hum along with the unknown song and soon became carried away by song and beating of tiny wings. The breeze felt wonderful on her canary colored coat. Not hot but warm, not cold or cool, to put it simply it felt right. Until suddenly she felt the winds change for the worst. And the soft song she heard became eclipsed by shouts from her friends.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Snap out of it!" Her eyes shot open to find that she had somehow come to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. She looked behind her to find that there were only a few butterflies, straggling behind her, left in the migration. Looking up at the sky Fluttershy became frozen in fear. The sky had darken completely as she caught sight of a lightning bolt striking of in the horizon and the rumble of distant thunder began to echo in her mind.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow said as she gripped her friend. "Something's gone wrong. There was no rain scheduled for today and that looks like more than some small cloud. We've got to get back to Ponyville and fast." She then took to the sky whilst the others began to run back to the town.

Fluttershy stood in front of the forest entrance as the last few butterflies made their way into the dark woods. Fluttershy briefly heard the song once more, before being started into the sky by a close lightning bolt. She quickly flew in pursuit of her rainbow colored friend and away from those ominous woods.

One Month Prior:

At a small observatory just outside of Trottingham, the unicorn astrologist Event Horizon continues his task of monitoring the heavens in search on anything that may disrupt the planned eclipse.

"Event Horizon's log. 1st of June 1002 A.H. Found no anomalies in the Horse Head nebula. Beginning search of the along the Draco constellation." He halts using his writing and uses his magic to recalibrate his telescope so it may in the proper position. As he passed the telescope over his eyes flew open, astonished by what he had witnessed. "Log entry continued. Two large pieces space debris, probably asteroids, found entering the Milky Way." He briefly paused as he calculated the course of the objects. "Projected course of the objects appears to take them close to Mars. I'll have to check in on them later. Event Horizon, out.

**Well that's chapter one. I hope you stay with me through this epic adventure. Please Read and Review, every bit helps me improve the story so don't hesitate. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Storm Front

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro, Godzilla and associated materials are property of Toho. Ideas and themes are inspired by the works of KaijuSamurai **

The town of Ponyville…is threatened by a terrible storm. The unexpected weather pattern crept upon the sleepy little town and was battering the buildings and citizens with torrents of rain and excessive powerful winds. Unicorns and earth ponies began to barricade doors and reinforce windows. Foals hid under stair cases and in closets. While the pegasi began to assemble in order to mobilize against the growing threat. As the group entered the town Twilight let her natural instincts take over as she delegated tasks to her friends.

"Pinkie go to Sugar Cube corner and make sure the Cakes and their foals are okay then go check on Rarity and ask her to meet at the library!"

"Okie Doki Loki" She said with a salute as she bounced into town.

"Spike and I are going to send a letter to the Princess so that she can send some more pegasi."

"Roger Roger. Me and Fluttershy will get the other pegasi together and try to hold the storm off a long as we can. Come on Shy." Rainbow said as she began to drag Fluttershy into the darkening skies. The two gradually approached a group of Pegasi being assembled by head of the Weather Patrol, a purple mare with an electric blue mane named Firefly!

"Thunderlane, Starburst, I want you to make a final sweep over the north of the town and make sure everyone is inside. Blossom Forth and Horsepower do what you can to break up any incoming clouds before they bolster the storm!"

"YEAAAAHHH!" Horsepower shouted as he flew off with Blossom Forth.

"Flitter, Cloudchaser go to Sweet Apple Acres and deflect as many lightning strikes as possible. Wild Fire, make sure Ditsy Doo doesn't do anything…derpy! The rest of you get in the air and try to break up the storm!" she shouted as the other Pegasi of Ponyville as put on their safety goggles and flew off into the sky. Firefly lets out a long sigh before she is joined by two pegasi.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy reporting for duty Firefly sir!"

"Bout time you two got here…and don't call me sir."

"Yes sir!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash replied in unison.

"Ugh. The others are trying to break holes in the storm. My weather charts say that this is a very unstable weather system and could be broken if find the eye and generate enough wing power to push the storm apart from the inside. I need you and Fluttershy to get through a hole in the clouds and determine where the eye is. Can you do that?"

"You can count on us sir!" Rainbow Dash said with a salute as she dragged Fluttershy higher into the sky, her terrified squeal barely able to be heard over the sound of thunder, leaving Firefly alone in the growing winds.

"And stop calling me sir!"

Meanwhile in the Ponyville library, Twilight frantically finishes letter and throws it to Spike who burns sending it on its way to Princess Celestia.

"Alright Spike, hold down the fort while the girls and I try to keep this storm from getting any worse."

"Aye Aye!" He said as he back to stack books creating a make shift bunker around himself and their pet owl, Owlowiscious. Twilight went down stairs to meet with her friends.

"For Land sakes, Twilight. How did this here storm just sneak up on us like this?" Applejack asked as she wrung the water out her trademark hat.

"For once I agree with you, Applejack." Rarity said as she closed her umbrella. "Firefly is usually very good at giving the town heads up when turns for the worse."

"Your right Rairty. Firefly is very super special awesome telling us when things get dark and stormy." Pinkie Pie said as she shook the water out of her mane like a dog. "It also beat my Pinkie Sense and that's usually never wrong. Well almost never wrong. But sometimes it's wrong in the right ways like when Twilight couldn't prove if my Pinkie Sense was really and _" The pink pony's rant was cut off by Twilight's sound canceling force field spell, not that she realized it.

"This weather is bizarre. Hopefully the Princess will get the letter in time and send some help." She said as a tell tale jet of emerald flame shot in foreward from her upstairs bed room and extinguished itself into a scroll. She quickly read over the dispatch and turned to her friends with grave news. "This isn't good. It looks like Ponyville isn't the only place struck by this weird weather. There are reports of huge storms popping up from Phillydelphia to Dodge Junction. The Wonderbolts have already been deployed to assist local weather teams, but their numbers are too thin to send any here. We're on our own girls." She said just, just as the rain outside suddenly turned into hail.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were desperately trying to pry open a hole in the clouds before the heavy hail stones forced them to take cover under a wooden table in the park. All around them they could see that the storm was releasing torrents of rain, a flurry of snow and of course the aforementioned hail stones, couple that with the intense winds and this storm become one of the most dangerous in the town's history. All these effects could not be explained, not even the by the possibility of a wild storm from the Everfree Forest. There were only two things Rainbow Dash knew for sure. One that this storm is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better. And two taking Fluttershy as her wing mate was not the smartest idea. She thought as she looked down at the butter colored pegasus pony curled into a squeaking ball of fear. All seemed lost except for what looked like a sliver of sunlight coming from one of the clouds. This was the chance they were looking for.

"Fluttershy." Rainbow shouted, to compete with the howling winds of the storm. "Do you see that opening?" All she heard in reply was a soft 'meep' which she decided to take as a yes. "Okay on the count of three I need you to pony up and help bust through the cloud bank. Are you okay with this?" Another 'meep' was heard as they stood up and prepped their wings. Two pair took off into sky doing their best to avoid the large chunks of hail that were falling at dangerous rate.

As they broke through the cloud bank they felt the harsh wind of storm be washed away by a gentle breeze. Fluttershy who was overcome by fear felt a peace come over her, and a familiar sounding tune sounded in her ears. From her vantage point over the clouds se could see the sun had begun its downward journey as it made way for moon, the many high flying birds circling waiting to return to their nests and their objective, the eye of the storm. They could tell that it was situated just above the marketplace. With their scouting mission complete they drove back into the storm.

They met back with Firefly who had rallied the remaining pegasi for their attempt to save the town.

"Alright everypony. I just talked with Twilight Sparkle and no we are not getting any assistance from Canterlot. We're on our own but we can handle this. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have confirmed that the eye of the storm is over the marketplace. All we have to do is use spin counterclockwise to the storm and then we can break it up before_" She stopped interrupted by large lightning strike and the booming thunder that followed. "_It gets any worse." She and the rest of the pegasi readjusted their protective goggles. "Are you all ready!"

"YES SIR!" They all shouted flying off into the eye of the storm, leaving a frustrated Firefly behind.

"Stop calling me sir!"

Uncharacteristically, the eye of this storm was just as rough as any other part of the storm. The wind echoed as water and ice pummeled the pegasi as they entered into the swirling vortex. The pegasi quickly got into formation and began their counterclockwise maneuver but were met with heavy resistance, as if the storm had a mind of its own. Rainbow Dash, naturally, had taken the lead but even she was having difficulty in the harsh conditions.

"Come on everypony! We just need to go a little bit longer. Whoa!" She said narrowly dodging a huge chunk of hail. It unfortunately knocked five pegasi to the ground taking them out of the rotation. A few more we thrown to the ground by the aggressive tail wind and even more got sucked back out during the rotation. The only remaining pegasi still in the air were Rainbow, Firefly and Fluttershy, who was just barely able to keep herself in formation.

"It's no use Dash. We tried but this storm is something else. We can't seem to break it." Firefly said defeat ringing her voice. "We've got to get to shelter and hope this blows over."

"No can do, Sir!" Rainbow said. "I'm not letting some dumb rainclouds beat Rainbow 'Danger' Dash! You still in this Fluttershy!" She shouted only getting a meek squeak as any confirmation."

"Well if you wanna get yourself hurt. Fine by me. But as for me I'm getting in doors. Oh and stop_" she shouted before being hit by a flying tree branch that crashes her through a window of a nearby shop.

With the loss of the leader of the weather team, Rainbow allows her pride to drop and realize just how hopeless the situation was becoming. What they thought was the eye of the storm was more of a developing twister, one big enough to uproot most of the town, and there was no possible way she and her shy friend could power through this. This was the last thought she had before being hit by a large piece of hail, knocking her flat on the ground.

Fluttershy now stood alone at the heart of roaring tornado, normally she would have broken under not only the high pressure winds but the pressure of saving the whole town, yet even since she had risen above the clouds she had felt an immense calming presence. As if under her wings she had gust of wind propelling her through the storm and in her heart a strong ballad that lifted her spirits as she flew faster and harder than she had ever done before.

As she rose she felt the clam rise around as if shielding her from the weather and radiating outwards with each successful pass around the eye of the storm. The faster she flew, the stronger the feeling and the more powerful this breeze became. She felt herself become lost in these feelings as she focused her sight on one point of the storm and forced it to break it apart.

Rainbow Dash fought against her body as it began to fall into unconsciousness. Before blacking out she stared out at her friend and could hardly believe her eyes. There was Fluttershy of all ponies not just flying in easiest the worst storm in Ponyville's history but dispelling it single handedly. The last sight to grace her vision was an exhausted Fluttershy, hair swaying in a gentle breeze, suspendered and hovering in cloud of sparkles.

One Month Prior.

"Event Horizon's log. 4th of June 1002 A.H. Tracking the path of the incoming asteroids and no major changes in trajectory. They appear to be rather large but should be colliding with the surface of Mars with a week's time. Thus proving them to be of no concern to the imminent Eclipse event.

"What does puzzles me most is the velocity at which they are moving. The speed that entered into this solar system implies that whatever launched they had a great deal of force behind it. And as one the foremost astronomers in Equestria and my duties to the Princess fulfilled. I see no reason why not to further the study of the cosmos by pursuing this inquiry. Perhaps consulting the older star charts could help me find the source of these asteroids. Maybe in checking their trajectory. Further calculations are required. Event Horizon, out!"

**Well it was a dark and stormy night but it looks like our heroes weathered the storm…crickets…please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro, Godzilla and associated materials are property of Toho. Ideas and themes are inspired by the works of KaijuSamurai **

The bright sunlight from the still open window roused Rainbow Dash from her sleep to find herself in a familiar room.

"Darn it." She muttered, realizing she was a guest at the Ponyville General Hospital…again. A cursory glance around the room revealed that this one indeed the same room she had been in before…down to her same mysterious full body cast roommate…she calls him Stiff Asa Board.

As she looked around she saw that she and Stiff weren't alone in the room this time around. Fast asleep in sleeping bags were her friends Twilight, Applejack, Rarity (actually in a fancy looking purple miniature tent) and Pinkie Pie…who's sleeping bag was suspended from the ceiling. Even though she wouldn't normally awaken her friends, especially after what must have been an incredibly rough night. She had only one question on her mind.

"WHERE'S FLUTTERSHY!" she shouted awakening the other…and just about everyone else on her floor of the hospital.

"I'm here Dash." Fluttershy said meekly as she rolled into the room. She was in a wheel chair with bandages on her wings and around her forehead. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I was just sitting outside and checking on the other ponies to make sure they didn't need help."

"That's fine Miss Shy but that is our job and you really should rest after all you did." Nurse Redheart said as she walked by Fluttershy holding a tray of food for Rainbow and her guests. Fluttershy just looked down at her hooves embarrassed.

"That's saying something. Fluttershy? How were you able to fly so fast and break up the storm?" Rainbow asked, relieved to see her friend okay but more than a little curious about her heroic action during the storm.

"Um, well, you see."

"Yeah that was super-de-duper Fluttershy! That storm was mondo scary and magna bad and mega awful and then Swipe, Swoosh and SHAZAM it was gone with this big sparkly wind and the pegasi told us where you were and we were like scarred, but I knew you were fine and then we found you on the ground with Rainbow and the other ponies said they you broke up the storm and then_" Pinkie continued to jabber as she began to tangle her hooves in the straps that held her sleeping bag.

"Is that true darling? From what we heard, you were flying faster than any pony had ever seen you fly."

"Ha, knew ya had it in ya somewhere sugarcube. Just needed a natural disaster to bring it out."

"That wasn't natural." Twilight said in cold tone of seriousness. "That storm was too big to be a wild storm from the Everfree Forest. There we're also multiple storms all across Equestria." She then levitated several copies of the Daily Trot to all the ponies in the room. They were filled with pictures and articles about the bizarre weather the night prior. "The only way a storm could get so far spread and uniform, it would have had to be produced in Cloudsdale in the weather factories."

"It says here that Firefly is going to make speech just outside of the town hall at noon." Instinctively they all turn their gaze to the clock noticing that it was indeed time for the broadcast and they turned on the radio to listen in.

"No, there is no credence to any those disgusting rumors about the Rainbow Factory. Seriously where would you get such a crazy idea like that? Now I know we're upset over the damage the recent storm has caused."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac angered.

"There's a tree in the center of the school house!" Cheerilee shouted!

"My house has rocks in it!" Bon Bon screeched!

"Look everypony just calm down. I have called up the heads of the weather factory in Cloudsdale. And I have an audience with chief weather councilor Storm Breeze!" Firefly said with crack of thunder heard in background. "Derpy! Get that thundercloud outta here!"

"I'm sorry." A meek voice said.

"It's alright Ditzy. I'm sorry shouting. As I was saying, Storm Breeze has asked me and the heads of other Weather Patrol Teams from all across Equestria to discuss this recent crisis in Cloudsdale. I'm to leave immediately."

"And we thank you Firefly for your valiant service to our community. Ponyville says goodbye sir." Mayor Mare said.

"What did I tell you about calling me sir?" Firefly shouted after Twilight turned the radio into the off position.

"Well it's good to know that somepony is taking action in finding out what is responsible for all this rubbish weather." Said Rarity.

"We'll Rainbow Ah guess we should get going. Mah cousin Braeburn and several ponies from Applelossa are on the way here after it got hit by that storm." Applejack said as she raced out of the hospital room with the others, save for Fluttershy who waited in the room with Rainbow Dash.

"Um, uh sorry Dash. I'll visit you tomorrow. I need to go. Check on my animals. No doubt they are scared after all that thunder and lighting. Uh, bye!" She said as she rolled out the door with her wheelchair. Rainbow let out a heavy sigh from being trapped a hospital bed. She then glanced over to her fellow bedridden guest.

"So, you ever hear the one about the Griffon and unicorn?"

A crowd of ponies disembarked from the train. They were obviously shaken by the events they had experienced in Applelossa. Four ponies eagerly await the arrival of one overly excited member of the Apple family. Upon spying him getting off the train platform, Applejack gallops towards him and wraps him in an bone breaking embrace.

"Well howdy Braeburn, and welcome to PONNYYYVILLLLE!" Her greeting was met with a pained grunt from her cousin. "Er, um sorry Brae!" she apologized.

"Its all right cuz. Just some minor bruises and a few broken ribs."

"Braeburn darling, how ever did you get in such bad sorts. Surely you and your country folk were hardy enough to weather that terrible storm." Rarity said as she began to compulsively straighten his mane and dust off his coat.

"Oh we weathered the storm. It was something far worse than any old storm that razed Applelossa to the ground."

"Oh Braeburn. I'm so sorry. You worked so hard to build that town from the dust up." Twilight added. "What could have done such a thing."

"What…that's a good question? It started a week ago. There was this huge landslide after a particularly long rain season. We had been experiencing bizarre weather for weeks before last night super storm. After that the buffalo tribe came into town saying that they were afraid some kind of creature roaming around the desert. Now it ain't uncommon for some kind of monster to be out there in the wilderness, but usually the hardened warriors of the buffalo are able to handle their own battles…but this was something else.

Over time we began to hear bizarre sounds coming from over the horizon. A kind of roar that sent shivers down our spines. They seemed to grow louder as the storms grew in severity. Then we noticed huge trenches dug in around the ground leading into what Ah can only call a huge burrow. Then it happened…whatever this creature was…ate our apples…all of them…trees and all.

Then last night the storm came. The winds ripped shingles off of building and the thunder boomed loud enough break windows. But we survived long enough to see the end of it…that's when IT revealed itself. Its body was black as Nightmare Moon, it was big enough to eclipse the moonlight, its horn was curved, jagged and its eyes red and glowing. It unleashed its evil howl and then began its attack. Crashing through building, tying up ponies and buffalo in a sticky web like substance and then from its eyes it unleashed fire and destruction that destroyed everything else. We could nothing hurt. Ah nearly broke mah flank trying to buck through its armored hide. We narrowly escaped the creature but whatever it was just watched as our town burned to the ground." Braeburn concluded eyes tearing up, his body leaning heavily on a equally bandaged Little Strongheart.

"That was a terrible story Burny. I know what will fix this…REFUGEE PARTY!" Pinkie shouted and bounced off into the distance in order to make preparations.

"That seems just awful cousin. Twi you ever heard of such a critter like that."

"I can't say that I have. Braeburn if you had to give your best comparison of what this creature looked like what you say?" The yellow stallion remained silent, thinking through all the creatures he knew of seeking one that could match the evil of the beast he had watched destroy his town.

"A giant caterpillar!"

Despite being told to take it easy after her strenuous activity the night before. Fluttershy raced back to her cottage at the edge of the Everfree forest in order to make sure everything was alright. Though everything was thoroughly soaked, the cottage seemed in good nick despite the heavy beating it no doubt took. She then began to check on all her many animal friends. Starting out with her pet Angel, who was fine just perturbed that he hadn't been fed yet, all way down the fish in the pond. All seemed fine having found shelter from the storm and were safe and sound.

But something in the air had Fluttershy feeling uneasy. It washed over her as she felt a gust of wind blow against her, carrying a sound over her ears. She turned her head to face the wind to better hear the song it sung and instinctively began to follow it, abandoning her unnecessary wheelchair,…deep into the Everfree Forrest.

As her small form was swallowed up by the tall and ancient trees of this haunted wood, she could help but feel fear, yet this song the same one that rung in her ears the previous night gave her a boost of courage that encouraged her reluctant legs to carry her deeper and deeper into the forest.

After a half an hour she stopped both out of being snapped out of her musical trance but also by the sight before. Hundreds of Thousands of Butterflies, the same ones who she watched the previous day danced in a shaft of sunlight in tune with the mysterious song that had summoned her. It seemed to echo in this temple of trees. But what had really caught her vision was what lay at the bottom of pillar of light. Laid softly on a cradle of leaves was a turquoise egg, about the size of her head, with blue rings. It softly rocked as if the creature within could hear the song and was being roused into life. Her natural maternal instincts kicking Fluttershy immediately took watch over the egg, despite having no idea what could be within.

After an hour the song had only grown in volume and so too had the eggs movements. She could sense that the creature was about to burst forth and embrace the world for the first time…which was always a favorite moment for her.

The egg suddenly erupted, scaring the yellow pegasus pony for she still did not know what could have been in such a large egg. She quickly shielded herself from sight behind her long pink mane and curled her body into a fetal position. She held this stance until she began to hear a light cooing coming from the newly born creature. As she peeked from out of her pink man her blue eyes were met by ones of pure cerulean. They locked into each before they explored each other. The creature was large larvas, maybe a big caterpillar, brown in color save for its enormous cerulean blue eyes that pierced the darkness of the woods. Fluttershy gently nuzzled the new born creature, a welcoming gesture she bestowed all newborns in her care.

When suddenly she was struck by a piercing head ache. She fell to her knees as she began to lose consciousness from the intense pain coming from her forehead. As her eyes began to flutter shut, she watched as the larva begin to crawl towards her.

**Well wouldn't you say that was an egg-citing third chapter…crickets…please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Meeting MosuraMothra

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro, Godzilla and associated materials are property of Toho. Ideas and themes are inspired by the works of KaijuSamurai **

Later that night, Twilight Sparkle began to stagger her way back to her library after Pinkie's impromptu "Welcome to Refugee-Ville Applelossans!" party. As she carefully made her way back to her tree shaped home, two thoughts played in her mind. One why was Apple Family Cider so darn tasty without any alcohol and two where had her number one assistant been. Surely he would have come to check on her and Rainbow at the hospital. And he never turns down an invitation to a Pinkie Pie party, even if Rarity turns down his every offer to dance. _He must've been up all night. Or probably eating his weight in ice cream…again. _She thought as she opened the door to her home to find a shocking sight.

From floor to ceiling the walls of the Library were bare. Every book, every scroll, every tome of forgotten lore was gone. Not only were the written works were gone. The wood pony bust in the center of the library and many other pieces of art or knickknacks she collected were also missing. Normally the purple pony would immediately panic and fret over the obvious ransacking of her home. But last year had revealed something about her number one assistant that answered this mystery quickly, no Sherlockian style hat or bubble pipe required.

She softly crept up the stairs to her bed room and opened the door a crack, releasing the deluge of assorted objects that had been pilfered from the home and stacked inside. Not stacked, hoarded. Spike was a dragon, a baby dragon but a dragon never the less. Last year he had experienced his first growth spurt which resulted in his innate need to hoard objects first displayed itself. Many apologies and a couple thousand bits in property damage later, Twilight learned that Spike's heart though strong enough to resist the urge, would always hold that instinct to gather items and eventually grow out of control. Naturally took the same action she takes with all problems…she planned on how to prevent it.

Softly whistling, as not to awaken the sleeping drake draped upon the debris that was once their bedroom, she summoned her nocturnal assistant Owlowiscious and began to write a note. Securing it with a piece of string to her pet owl she opened the near by window.

"Alright I need you to get this to the Princess immediately!" She said pointing out into the pitch black night.

"Who." Her pet cooed.

"Ugh. You know who you_" She halted herself before she once again got trapped in a pointless argument with her pet and let him take wing with her plea for help.

Fluttershy awoke with a start the next morning. Her mane disheveled and her head pounding. She quickly got out of bed and straitened the sheets. Feeling a kind of tingling sensation on her wings she attempted to stretch them only find they stuck, probably from the bandages the doctor gave her after releasing her for day. Her head pulsed again. For some reason she couldn't remember going to bed that night. All she remembered was coming home, checking on her animal friends and then waking up. She quickly got about her morning routine, brushing her mane, brushing her coat and finally brushing her teeth. She always made certain to follow proper procedure in dental hygiene after a particularly scary speech given to her by Colgate…she wasn't even the town dentist but possessed an innate and freaky knowledge of teeth and the many diseases that may befall them without proper care. She looked at herself in the mirror as she swished around the mouthwash, 30 seconds of pain is bacteria's bane as Colgate lectured, and noticed that where her head was aching was a small bump dead center on her forehead. She must have hit the ground harder then she thought after the storm.

She bowed her head to spit out the caustic liquid, but as she looked a back in the mirror she noticed that she had an unexpected guest. Attacked the back of her head was a large brownish caterpillar the size of a small dog with a giant, gentle blue eyes. She froze for a moment and in an instant it came back to her. The breeze, the song, the forest, the butterflies, the egg, hatching. She immediately felt calm as she pried the creature from her mane and gently set it on the floor. She then bandaged her bump on her head, making sure to hide behind her long mane and went down stairs to feed her animals and her new friend.

Dispensing food to the various animals in her cottage would look chaotic to any outsider but Flutteshy had done it so many times that it seemed second nature. First set out the feed bags for the animals to come one at a time and take their share while she prepared Angel is more complex dish. She also set aside a large dish for the caterpillar.

"Now eat up little one. You've just been born and need to build up your strength." She said turning around to continue with her task. Only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a tapping at her side. Looking down she saw the caterpillar, balancing the large bowl on its head, looking at her with its eyes as if pleading for more food. "Well, um, I that was a big dish, but I guess I could give some more." Despite not having any teeth she could have sworn it smiled." This would scene would repeat itself for about an hour. She'd set out feed for the animals and the caterpillar would sidle up to her and beg for more which she would oblige. After the feeding she took a brief rest, but was constantly pestered by the extremely hungry larva. She did her best to ignore it to the point where it abandoned pleading and just took to crawling all over the yellow pegasus in hopes of gaining her attention. Eventually she grew annoyed and picked up the small little creature.

"Oh what am I going to do with you, uh, um." She realized she had not yet learned the little one's name. All animals have a name and as part of her talent she can find it just with a glance. "Mosura?" Mosura nodded in approval. "Well, Mosura lets take you out for a little bit, maybe that will help with your need for attention." She said as she walked out the door with her petite passenger.

Fluttershy let herself into the library home of Twilight Sparkle, seeing as the opening hours had begun. She found Twilight in the midst of re-shelving a large amount of books. She sat in silence, not wishing to disturb the unicorn while in such great state of concentration…which lead to Twilight like being very surprised to find the yellow pony sitting behind her silently causing her to teleport in fright.

"Fluttershy! You need to announce yourself. This is the third time you snuck up on me!"

"Oh, um sorry Twilight. I just wanted to come and see you and then I saw you were working so I just waited silently. I didn't mean to startle you." She said followed by a squeak.

"It's alright Fluttershy. Just a little…tired from last night. What do you need to talk about?" Fluttershy then turned to her side to show off her little companion…which caused Twilight to scream and teleport farther away. "Fluttershy! What in Equestria is that thing?"

"Oh well that's what I'm here to find out. I found her in the_"

"Her?"

"Um, yes. Say hello Mosura." The larva just stared blankly at the purple unicorn. "

I thought we could look in that book you brought to the butterfly migration to see what species she is. If that isn't a problem that is?"

"It's no problem Fluttershy…just stand back a little" She answered levitating her copy of _The Large Book of Lepidopterans. _She began to frantically look through the tome for the identity of creature that had made itself at home on her friend's back which was ultimately futile.

"Now this is odd. This is the most complete and recent guide to Lepidopterans and there is no mention of 'her'." Twilight said causing Fluttershy to look at the ground dejectedly. Skimming over another page Twilight said. "It may not have any on 'her' species but based on color and body same I can safely say 'she' is a moth larva, but it says nothing about one growing this big. Where did you say you found 'her'?"

"In the Everfree Forest. She was still in an egg and when I found her it hatched." The timid pegasus answered. Twilight began to stroke an invisible beard as she thought about it.

"Well if it comes from the forest, then maybe Zecora know about it. She's supposed to drop by the hospital this afternoon." Fluttershy nodded along answered the unstated question.

"I was just about to go and see Pinkie before heading over to the hospital; you 'two' want to join me?" Fluttershy just nodded and the pair left the library.

The walk to Sugarcube Corner was very quiet for two reasons. First, Twilight was scared or Mosura and two Fluttershy had a question to ask but didn't want to pry into Twilight's life and tried to conceal her concern from the unicorn…didn't work.

"Fluttershy if you have a question for me feel free to ask."

"Oh, well, I didn't want to pry. I was just wondering where Spike was this morning."

"Spike! He's in Canterlot on royal business he'll be gone a month or so. Hey look we're here!" she said dashing into the open door.

As the pair entered Sugarcube Corner and heard a great commotion coming from the kitchen. The sounds of shattered plates, falling utensils and grunts caused the two ponies to rush into what was going on.

Entering they found their fried Pinkie Pie and her employers, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, swatting at winged creature in the air and on ground with rolling pins, rolled up news papers and clothes hangers. Noticing their guests, Pinkie dropped her weapon to speak.

"Guys I need your help these pesky Dorats are eating all the pastries and we could really us some Uni-care and Peg-assistance right_" She said before being cut off by a Dorat crashing into her face. Dorats were small furry rodent like creatures from the Everfree Forrest with brown fur, wings, no arms and voracious appetites.

Twilight used her telekinesis to grab a several long spools of salt water taffy and began to tie up the critters only for them to quickly eat through their binds.

"Fluttershy do something!" Pinkie Pie shouted trying to get the pests literally out of her mane.

In an instant Mosura released a torrent of thick silk that shot forward and began to wrap around the Dorats tangling them until they were all trapped inside of a cocooned. They tried in vain to chew through the webbing but only found their teeth stuck in the sticky substance. The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief now that the pest had been packed away.

"Whoa thanks 'wormy' we really need that." Pinkie Pie said excited that not only were the Dorats beaten but she saw a really cool animal in action.

"Um yes thanks Fluttershy." Mrs. Cake said keeping an eye on the insect to make sure it didn't crawl on any of cooking services. "Miss Twilight you think can get rid of these things." Nodding Twilight focused energy on the creatures with a teleport spell…that only ended up leaving a burn mark on the kitchen floor around the still corralled critters.

"Huh. I don't understand. I've master teleporting small items and creatures already why won't it work." Twilight baffled by her inability to case any spell on the creature. In all her time studying she'd never encountered something that was naturally resilient to magic.

"That super weird-o Twilight. They also snuck up on me. On! Me! No leg twitch, triple eye roll followed by sneeze to tell me that pests were in the house. Flutters why didn't you your million mile stare to make em leave?"

"Well it um doesn't work on them." The room was stunned into silence. Never in a million years could any pony imagine that there a was creature that could resist Fluttershy's natural affinity for animals.

"That is just uncanny, but at least, what in the hoof. Where did they go?" Twilight said as she looked to see where there once was cocoon was now empty space.

"Well goodbye and good riddance by no good Dorats. Now let's gets going on this good day to give good will to our friend…that good with everypony." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced out the door followed by Fluttershy, Twilight and Mosura.

The pair made their way into the hospital to the closed door their friend's room . Opening her they heard their friend laughing her flank off .

"And the father says 'The Aristocrats!'" Rainbow said as she once more erupted into laughter rolling on her bed. They turned to look at Stiff, whose eyes had become wide with horror. After laughing for a good couple minutes Rainbow finally acknowledged that her friends were in the room.

"Oh hai guys! You just missed really good joke. Won't you agree Stiff?" She asked while Stiff desperately attempted to reach the nurse call button, his bandages preventing him.

"Well were glad to see you're in good spirits Dash." Twilight said, confused about what joke could possibly be so funny.

"Better than good. I just got a call from Firefly while at that conference in Cloudsdale. You're looking at the new Co-Captain of the Ponyville Weather Patrol." She said puffing out her chest with pride.

"Congratulations Dash, you know what this calls for…a trip to the little filly's room, but after that I have a party to plan." She said as she bolted out of the room. Rainbow giggled at her friend's tiny bladder when she noticed a brown blob curled on top of Flutteshy's head.

"Hey Shy! I think you should get a refund from Rarity. That hat looks awful."

"Oh, um Rainbow, she's not a hat." Fluttershy said as Mosura opened her bright blue eyes and stared at Rainbow…who immediately back up against the head of the bed in order to avoid the creature.

"Fluttershy what in the hay are doing with huge bug on your head?"

"Mosura isn't bug, she's an insect. A baby moth to be precise. Well as precise as we could find."

"I don't care. Just get that keep that creepy crawler Mothra away from."

"Mosura!"

"Whatever!"

"Greeting friends, is my hoof needed to amends." Zecora said as she sidled into the room unnoticed.

"Doesn't look like it Zecora." Twilight said as she read Rainbow's chart. "It looks she be released tomorrow." A loud sigh of relief was heard coming from Stiff but wasn't acknowledged by any of the others. "But we would like to have you look at this larva specimen Fluttershy found in the Everfree Forrest." She added pointing at Mosura who was still perched on Fluttershy's head. Zecora examined the creature from tail to bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to say I have no answer to your mystery. This creature is a new sight to me. Where was that you found your 'crown' perhaps there your answers may be found"

"I'm not exactly sure where I found her egg but it was where the butterflies were meeting after the migration."

"I've seen their flight many times; there roost Lepidopterans of many kinds. I'll investigate matter when I leave. To hear your well Rainbow makes me relieved. Based on size I'd say her appetite you should beware, until I return I you farewell." She said as she exited the room.

As she left, Applejack and Breaburn entered the room.

"Well howdy ya'll how are ya doing!" Applejack said.

"We're fine, thanks AJ!" Rainbow responded.

"Oh my, miss Shy that's a peculiar looking hat your have there can I have a gander at it." Braeburn said reaching out for the brown lump on Fluttershy's head, causing it stir and stare at Breaburn who froze in terror and began to shake.

"Cuz are you okay." Applejack said reaching out to touch his shoulder which spooked him making him flee down the hall shouting.

"THE DESTROYER! THE DESTROYER!"

Everpony was confused save for AJ and Twilight who rembered what Breaburn described the 'Destroyer' as… "A giant caterpillar"…larva as it maybe.

**Four Chapter in and I hope I'm keeping ya'll entertained. Please review and give any criticism. Thanks for keeping with me on this adventure. **


	5. The Very Hungry Larva

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro, Godzilla and associated materials are property of Toho. Ideas and themes are inspired by the works of KaijuSamurai **

_"This is the Equestria Broadcast Center morning news update. With the first ever eclipse in history less than a week away, many ponies are busily preparing for the momentous event. Meant to symbolize the harmony between Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna, the eclipse is by no means dangerous. Despite this assurance, a few noted astronomers have reported large asteroids suddenly changing trajectory and increases in solar radiation corresponding with the planned event. Though coinciding with this event at this time there is seemingly no these extraordinary intergalactical upsets. Only Dr. Event Horizon, head astronomer of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns has provided explanation. Stating quote 'It could very well be an optical illusion caused by orbital wobble'. Dr. Event Horizon has been going on tour to go over the research data of several noted scholars studying preparations for the eclipse ending Friday with a visit to Ponyville to speak with Comet Tail, of the Ponyville Observatory, and Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia, Element of Magic, Brother of Captain of the Guard Prince Shinning Armor, Sister-In-Law of Princess Mi Amore-"_

Twilight turned off the radio with a flick of her horn as she continued her meticulous cleaning of the library in anticipation of Even Horizon's arrival. She had long waited meeting one of the most famous graduates of CSFGU since she was a young mare. She had every volume of his _History of Princess Celestia and her heavenly bodies_, she had mapped out every star, comet, planet and moon he discovered and named. She even had several posters of him. She made a mental note to hide those posters until after his arrival…and to get him to autograph as many things as possible.

As she telekinetically dusted, stacked and cleaned every surface in the library, she couldn't help but think about how easy this task would be had Spike been there with her. I hint of guilt over her actions a week prior involving her loyal assistant crept into her mind. '_He couldn't help himself. It's just his nature.' _

'_But with Proper Nurturing he can be helped. It's for his own good.'_

'_Oh but what if he's afraid. I should've talked to him first.'_

'_You remember how he was last time. Completely unreasonable. And dangerous.'_

'_I don't blame him.'_

'_But you won't let that happen again.' _

'_I guess if it's for his own good.'_

'_And that of everypony else.' _

"Then I made the right decision."

"Looks like the egghead finally cracked." A familiar voice said collapsing in a fit of laughter. The sudden intrusion broke Twilight focus causing her magically assisted multitasking to literally fall apart.

"Rainbow. What are you doing here?" she said blushing red as an apple.

"Oh you know. Stretching my wings after being grounded for the past couple of days." Rainbow said presenting her fully healed wings to the purple unicorn. "I was coming by to see if you wanted to grab a bite at Sugar Cube Corner. Do you normal talk to yourself when no one's around?" Twilight felt her blush deepen in color.

"I'm just a little flustered. Getting the library ready on my own, preparing my research for my date, getting a room ready for my brother for his visit this week."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! Did you just say date?"

"Yes. A study date. With Dr. Event Horizon!" Twilight said beaming with excitement.

"And? He is?" Twilight gasped.

"He is the greatest astronomer in all of Equestria. One of the few who have studied the ancient star logs of Star Swirl the Bearded, master of several astrological schools of Magic and founder of NeighSADA." Rainbow just looked at the purple unicorn and shrugged her forelegs in confusion. Twilight groaned with frustration before saying "He's a big shot nerd from Canterlot visiting to look my studies."

"Oh. That's cool. The queen heads is looking for a king." Rainbow replied stifling another fit of giggles.

"Come on lets go. I needed to pick up a dress from Rarity's anyways." Twilight said as she left the library.

As the pair arrived at Rarity's boutique they found the white unicorn fast at work on a beautiful silk gown adorn with all manner of gemstones in a pattern reminiscent of butterfly wings…and that snuggled upon her back was medium sized brownish blob with piercing blue eyes.

"Sweet Celestia! Rarity get that thing off of you!" Rainbow shouted shooting to the top of the building upon seeing the creature nestled in Rarity's purple mane.

"Oh Rainbow darling. That thing is little Mothra."

"I know what it is. It's 'the destroyer!'" Rarity rolled her eyes before replying to the cyan colored mare hovering in her foyer.

"Serious. You're fall must have done more head damage than Doctor Stable had expected for you to believe such a thing that this 'cutie pie' could destroy a whole town." She said as she tenderly pet the larva on her back causing it to softly purr. "I mean no offense to our friend's cousin but I believe that he is mistaken in this accusation. My little Mothy Wathy has been nothing but sweet, kind and gentle. She's even gets along well with Opalescence. And today she's given me a spectacular gift.

"Really. What is that Rarity?" Twilight asked as she telekinetically dragged Rainbow from the rafters.

"I'm glad you asked. Mothra, so the girls your special talent." Rarity knelt down to the grown to allow Mothra to descend from her back. The larva then arched its back as it stared at a large empty roll of fabric. Her blue eyes began to softly glow as she began to shoot pure silk from her mouth onto the roll. Yard after yard of silk came pouring forth in such a short amount of time, the purple and cyan colored mares dropped their jaws while their friend smugly smiled in victory. "So ladies. Are you not impressed? This is the highest quality silk this side of Saddle Arabia and I have an neigh unlimited supply at my hooftips…I mean our friend Fluttershy has an amazing animal companion with an equally amazing ability." She said quickly keeping her vanity in check.

"Yeah that's sure, something." Twilight said equal parts intrigued and creeped out by Mothra's talent. "Do you have my dress ready?"

"Oh yes. Here it is." She replied as she grabbed Twilight's Blue Star Gala Dress. "I don't know why you wouldn't just let prepare you a new ensemble for your date."

"It's a study date. And this will be fine."

"Wait. You wear a full gown to a study date?" Rainbow asked as she kept a cautious distance away from Mothra who just stared blankly at her. Twilight blushed heavily.

"So Twilight, dear. Have you seen Spike lately? He's usually very helpful when I have so many orders to fill." Rarity asked.

"He's. He's out of town." Twilight said as a light sweat broke across her brow. "He's in Canterlot helping the Princess with the eclipse and reports and stuff."

"Oh. Well I understand. Hopefully he'll be back this weekend for his birthday party." _Pony feathers. _Twilight thought realizing that Spike's birthday was soon and that there would be no way to explain why he isn't present but to come clean about what she did.

"Yeah. He'll be back in time."

"Good I just created this immaculate red silk smoking jacket for him. Sweetie even purchased a new bubble pipe. He'll be simply the most dapper drake in Equestria."

"Yeah, yeah. Spike's pretty cool. Now can we get going to Sugarcube Corner Twi. This thing is really giving me the creeps." Rainbow interjected as Mothra slowly crawled towards her.

"Your heading to Sugar Cube Corner. Smashing, I was beginning to feel famished. Let's grab Fluttershy. I'm certain she'll like to come. She's in the back giving Sweetie Belle a singing lesson." The three mares and larva quickly exited through the back of the Boutique to find their pegasus friend outside with a Sweetie Belle surrounded by large collection of butterflies.

"mosura ya mosura

dongan kasakuyan indo muu" Despite both of them being known to have stage fright, they sang loud and proud their song in a tongue unfamiliar to the mares, even Twilight who had learned many languages of ancient Equestria.

"rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan

randa banunradan tounjukanraa" The pair sang in perfect harmony not only with each other but with the butterflies and the gentle breeze that swirled around them. The pair pranced about the multilayered and colored circle of butterflies as the breeze grew stronger and blew their manes about in tune with the song. Quicker than the mares could see, the little larva had appeared at the center of the circle and seemed almost dance along with the song in its own way.

"kasaku yaanmu

mosura ya mosura

mosura ya mosura"- ( watch?v=5qU1OTH6X8M video link and better translation that what I used) – The air became still as the butterflies quickly departed as the two ponies ended their song, standing quietly and peacefully as if all worry had faded from them and drifted off on the wings of the departing insects.

"Bravo darlings!" Rarity said breaking the serene silence. Sweetie Belle blushed, realizing she had an actual audience. Fluttershy squeaked and tried in vain to hide behind the blushing filly having been startled by the sudden appearance of her friends.

"Um, oh hi girls." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, darling. You never cease to amaze me. Where did you learn such a marvelous tune?"

"Oh thanks Rarity. You really liked it." The white unicorn nodded in agreement.

"What language was that in? I've heard many different songs from across Equestria, even some folk songs from Zecora's homeland. But I've never heard anything like that." Fluttershy blushed even harder from the praise she was receiving.

"Oh well I don't really know where it came from. I just have been hearing it coming on the wind in my dreams."

"Your dreams? I've heard situations where some unicorns learned new spells in their dreams. But a whole song in a different language. That's just uncanny." Twilight said before being interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah it's pretty nice. A bit slow for me. But calming." She said nonchalantly. "Now can we get going to Sugarcube Corner already? I'm starving."

"I not all that hungry. But Mosura could use from food. She has eaten in a while."

"Fine mothra can come." Rainbow said annoyed and continued despite Fluttershy attempting to correct her. "Let's just get going." Rainbow said as she jetted off, the three other mares following closely behind.

"And that's when my Nana Pie went to the Mirror Pool came back with like a hundred of herself and we worked hard into the my momma and papa and my sisters and we harvested all of the rocks in the east field. Of and we had a harvest dance and I made planned, of course. And there were balloons and party hats and streamers; oh there were so many different colors of streamers. Like red, maroon, salmon, chartreuse, almond, coltifornia red wood-" The pink earth pony was silenced by the intruding hoof of Rainbow Dash.

"Look I'd let ya finish Pinkie but can you bring out the grub and gosh darn it Fluttershy does Mothra really need to eat on table."

"It's Mosura. And she just likes to have company when she eats." Fluttershy said as she gently nuzzled the larva, eliciting a cooing sound, as Pinkie walked into the kitchen to fetch their treats.

"Oh lay off her Rainbow. I had difficulty accepting Mothra at first. But I quickly warmed up to her charms."

"And her ability to make expensive silk for you." Rainbow quickly added.

"And her ability to make expensive sil- Ha ha Rainbow." The mares shared a laugh as Pinkie came back with a tray full of delicious looking cupcakes.

"Finally! My prayers have been answered." Rainbow said as she grabbed a cupcake and chomped down upon the cupcake only for there to be a harsh sound crunch sound. "Ouch. Rainbow said as she coughed up a small metal cube covered in cupcake crumbs. "Pinkie what hay did you put in these cupcakes."

"Oh a chunk of iron. To keep changelings away." Everyone at the table groaned. Ever since the Wedding, Pinkie and most of Equestria became incredibly paranoid. The outcry prompted most of the royal guard to go on a wild goose chase to hunt down any remaining changeling hives. Even though most of the standing army of the changelings and their Queen were probably crushed by the concussive force field generated by Shinning Armor and Cadance's love, pony's like Pinkie still held to their paranoia and began using archaic folk remedies at finding out and dispersing changelings. Old mare's tales such as Changeling's can't enter without permission, changelings can't master personality traits upon transformation and that iron is their weakness. Pinkie had tried to enforce these 'methods' throughout Ponyville, despite Twilight's protests that they are not scientifically proven and there for wrong.

Everypony pushed their cupcakes to the center where Mothra began to devour them all.

"Wow Fluttershy. Is it alright for Mothra to eat that much at once." Twilight asked.

"Oh this is just a snack for her. She eats way more. She's fine Twilight."

"I don't know Fluttershy. Don't you remember the last time you had a pet that had a ravenous appetite." Before Fluttershy could answer there was loud rapping at the door.

"Hello. It's Firefly. Can I come in to speak with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."  
"Permission granted Sir." Pinkie said with a salute, despite Rainbow mouthing to her to address her as ma'am.

"Thanks." Firefly said calmly as she entered Sugarcube Corner and approached the table the mares were sitting at. "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. I want to congratulate you for your part in helping stop that wild storm a few days back. I've been in main Weather Center in Canterlot and been asked to offer you both new positions in the weather patrol.

"Oh well I'm honored Miss Firefly sir, but I'm not a member of the weather patrol. The honor should go to Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she pointed to Rainbow, busily facehoofing after her friends continue to step on Firefly's pet peeve.

"Well then. Rainbow Dash you've been promoted to Weather Factory representative of Ponyville."

"Ah yeah!" Rainbow said as she flew up into the air pumping her hoof in victory. "Wait. What is that again?"

"Do to belief that the weather factory services have been acting irresponsibly in regards to the safety of the ponies of Equestria. Ponies from weather patrols from Manehatten to Applelossa have been asked to inspect the weather factory and answer the ponies concerns."

"That actually sounds, kinda lame."

"There's a 5% pay raise." Firefly said. Rainbow replied with a bored yawn. "Oh well I'll just have to tell the Spitfire that you're not interested."

"Whoa! Wait! Did you say Spitfire?" Firefly nods yes. "You mean the Spitfire!" Firefly nods yes. "You mean Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts Spitfire!" Firefly nods yes. Rainbow grabbed Firefly in a deep hug causing her back to crack loudly. "Why didn't you say so earlier?

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course yes. A thousand times yes. Yes sir!"

"Very good."

"Wait one minute there" Pinkie said in a serious tone. "First wanna cupcake and two can I come with Dash?" She said changing to a more cheery tone.

"Why do you wanna come along Pinks?"

"You never know what could happen with those changelings about? And besides I love Cloudsdale, the fresh air, blue skies, the clouds; oh love all the clouds. The cumulous, cirrus and-" Once more Pinkie is silenced by Rainbow's hoof.

"Um, I'm gonna have to decline on the cupcake. But sure you can come. The more the merrier. See you both at the sky carriages tomorrow 0800 sharp.

"Yes sir, sir" said Pinkie wrestling Rainbow's hoof from her mouth.

"Well congratulations Dash that's a pretty big responsibility."

"Indeed. Three huzzahs for Rainbow."

"Yeah! And if I can get noticed by Spitfire. Then I'd be one step close to getting in the Wonderbolts."

"Well come on Dashie we better start packing for our trip. I'll be sure to bring plenty of iron, bells and garlic."

"I've gotta go too. Applejack is dropping off more food for my animals. Come on now Mosura." Fluttershy said as she flew off with Mothra under her wings as night began to fall.

"Ya sure ya need all these apples sugarcube." Applejack said wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ah Big Mac almost threw out his back carrying those two other carts.

"Eeyuup" Big Mac said his usual catch phrase only haggard from his large work load.

"Oh thank you both so very much. I know it's a lot of apples but Mosura has a very large appetite and I can't feed her and my other animals with the amount of apples you usually give me."

"Well alright Shy. Goodnight and please don't let mah cousin's rambling get to ya none. Sleep tight."

"You too. Goodnight Applejack and Big Mac."

"Eeyup!"

Fluttershy quickly tucked Mosura and Angel into their beds as she herself settled into a good night's rest.

Her dreams were once more of a hazy maze of trees in the Everfree Forest. She is surrounded by this strong breeze and drawn by this swirling vortex of butterflies and the siren like song that she had sung earlier in the day. Her dream ends just before reaching the center of the butterfly vortex by the sound of a large crunching noise. She quietly descends the stairs to find that all the apples she had received have been eaten. Not only that, but all the food in her kitchen. She sees a large hole in the wall of her kitchen where the window would be. Looking outside she can that her gardens have been ransacked and a large trench in the ground going into the Everfree. In her panic she heads up stairs to check on her pets. She finds angel bunny sleeping softly in his bed, but no Mothra. She feels worry as she walks off into the woods following the mysterious tracks.

**Sorry for the long delay and I hope you appreciate this chapter. My unending apologies. Forgive for my sins. **


End file.
